Scandalous
by Shaye13
Summary: Amu is now getting over the death of her sister. And as her sisters last wish, she has to do it with her cheater ex-fiance, Ikuto. Will these two come to love each other again, or will other people get in the way? Amuto! I don't own Shugo Chara.
1. Chapter 1

**'Amu'**

I sat comfortably in my new grey cushioned fabric seats of my new navy blue truck with a touch screen radio and back-up camera. My sixteen-year-old sister, Ami, sat sleeping beside me. Her and I had decided to surprise my boyfriend at his college- which was 3 days away, by plane 3 hours, but with my car payments and our house payments, I couldn't have afford two plane tickets, and I wouldn't dare leave Ami alone. So here we were pulling up to the parking lot that lead to the boys dorms, it was 10:18, so he would hopefully be getting into bed. Instead of waking up my sister I got out and locked the doors, if he wasn't in yet I would get a hotel and we would sleep there for the night and surprise him tomorrow. It wouldn't be this hard if I would have just went to this school, but I wanted to stay with Ami, so I just went to the community college at my home town.

I got in a silver elevator with a flat ugly blue carpeting, I hit floor 3 and waited patiently as the calming music floated through the air, I looked at my phone and smiled as I read his text.

_Love you baby, wish I could see you. I'm gonna go to bed,K._

I hit reply and began typing.

**Okay baby, I love you, too. Goodnight. Tell Kukai I said goodnight.**

as the elevator reached the second floor I received his text.

_Goodnight. And Kukai said Goodnight, too._

When I reached my destination, I remembered the first time I came here, I met his crazy roommate Kukai, who loved sports, and we all had one hell of a time. I looked around and frowned as I saw Kukai walking towards the room, to busy staring at his phone to notice me, _but if he just got off the elevator then how did he say goodnight?,_ I thought. My eye's widened and heart sunk when I heard a girl's voice giggle and playfully say, "Ikuto, stop it!". Without a second thought I opened the door and walked in, confirming my fear, the girl sat there naked. Ikuto, who was also naked, was hugging her and licking her neck. When he saw me he hopped up, "Amu, what are you doing here?" he asked fear ran through his voice like a tune to a song. I could feel the burning in the back of my eye's begin to rip its way out, but I held it back making there feel like something was choking me, "Apparently interrupting something." I manged to squeeze out, it sounded like the squeak of inferior mouse to me. Anger had filled my blood at first, but left and was replaced with sadness, I turned away preparing to leave when Ikuto said "Amu wait!" he grabbed my hand. I turned back around feeling the warm, salty tears run down my face. I snatched my hand back and backed away towards the door "Don't touch me." I said through clenched teeth with a disgusted tone. I ran out the door hearing him shout out for me. I passed Kukai, who tried to grab me but I successfully maneuvered around him. In all of my life I had never cried. Not when I was born or when I broke my arm. But now they didn't stop coming. I reached the car and heard Ikuto in the lobby yelling for me. I made Ami get up and in the driver's seat. We were pulling out as he had reached the place we had parked and was running to the car, I had began throwing things he had given me that I kept in the car like my Fall Out Boy CD and the tiny stuffed animal I'd kept on the dash-board, I then began throwing out the jewelry he had given me like the pink bead bracelet he made and told me to never take off as long as we were in a relationship and his class ring, I went to grab my engagement ring but my sister grabbed my hand "Not this." tears staining my face I nodded and we pulled out in to the freeway I remember when he gave me the engagement ring, he was fixing to leave for his college when he got on his knee and said, "I want to be with you forever. Far or close, I will never hurt or leave you. Please, when we get out of college, marry me." and of course I said yes, like a fool. My sister and I talked and I told her everything that had happened, she nodded, she looked genuinely surprised I was crying. Before I knew it we had hit the interstate and were getting close to home when my truck shut off. We were out of gas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the chapter I made you wait weeks for! *Kids in the background scream Yay*, Yes I know short chapter *Get's on knees* Please don't hate me! Anyway Very eventful chapter. Just so you know Ikuto is 19 and Amu is 19 they just entered college. I'll mention everyone else's age when we meet them! Also, Amu's parents are dead, and Ikuto just doesn't talk to his. Didn't know if I wanted to include that information in the story or not so just put it here. Anyway, Thank you animeblackcat11, Amuto3AnimeLuver, Just Chocolate, kierayumi, and BlueAmuto4Ever for following, favoring, and reviewing. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Amu Pov**

"Get out!" I scream just as a on-coming semi slammed into the back of sending us flipping and spinning. It felt like I was on a roller coaster. Glass flew through the air slicing and cutting my face. We flew in the air, the car doing a front flip landing on its top and bouncing in the air again. I hit my head and my hand got stuck in between the now caved in roof of the car and the middle console. I heard my sister's screams of pain and fear. The car landed on its side and flipped back over on its roof. "A-ami," I said between coughs of blood most likely from broken ribs, "I'm so sorry. I was so caught up in seeing him I didn't stop to get gas." I said no longer sobbing. I waited for her reply, it seemed like forever, "It's okay Amu." She finally said weakly. In the distance I could hear screeching of tires and sirens. "There coming for us. Just, please stay alive." I could feel the pain of the crash crawl through my bones and my conscious slipping away.

I woke in a comfortable white bed laying on my side. I slowly opened my eye's to let them adjust to the bright lights that surrounded me. I heard a faint beeping sound. I turned over to see I was in a hospital room. An open window letting a cool breeze into the room. A blue curtain separated me from the exit. I could smell the distinct sickening smell of a hospital. A TV hang on the wall in front of me, a black box on a plain white wall with two white boards on them, written all over with information like my nurses name, number, and so on. I slowly sat up, my body aching. Slowly the events of yesterday came back to me. I could feel the aching start to be taken over by worry. I snatched the remote that was by my bead and clicked the big red button. I clicked it 3 times before someone came. "Where is my sister? Is she okay? let me see her!" I demanded more than questioned. The nurse talked to me calmly to calm me down. "Amu, I need you calm to tell you this." I nodded my head, preparing for the worse. "Your sister..." she hesitated, "is no longer with us." My head seem to start spinning, a loud buzzing sound drowned out the nurses voice and the heart monitor, I felt my body run cold, I felt the foreign feeling of warm tears run down my face. My whole world seem to crash down in front of my eye's with in just two day's. My heart shattered, like china cracked into pieces. I fell back, I wasn't able to hold my self up no longer. My nurse started to shake me, bringing me back to the world "AMU!" I could finally hear again, I was sobbing, choking on the salty tears that gushed out of my eye's. "Amu, please, breath." I nodded my head and began following her instructions. I breathed in deeply,held, and let out. I calmed down and sat silently, listening to the nurse. "Before she... left, she was awake. It's actually been three day's since the accident. She died the day of. She told us who to call and said not to tell you. Just let the person in when the got here." I furrowed my eye brow's. "And is that person here yet?" I questioned. "Yes the person arrived also the day of. He's not at the hospital yet, but he arrives at the hospital at 12." She said. I nodded, "What hospital is this?" I said looking out the window, the view I had reminded me of my home town. "Middleburg hospital." I looked at her wide-eyed. This was my hometown. "When did I get here?" I asked. "The day of the accident. When the hospital out there called him, he said to send you and your sister here." I nodded, still surprised. My day had been hectic and yet, I woke up only a few minutes ago. I looked at the clock. It read 12:09. This mystery person would be here any moment, and as if on cue, the curtain moved aside, revealing a tall midnight blue haired and eyed man, with a black jacket over a white shirt with three buttons at he top not buttoned in, he had on black baggy skinny jeans, and black converse. He smiled, a genuine smile of relief, when he saw me. He ran over to my side leaning down on both knees. The nurse bowed and left closing the curtain behind her. "Amu, I'm so happy your okay. I'm so sorry about Am-" I shook my head, "Get out. Your no longer allowed to speak her name." He looked taken back. "Amu, they didn't tell you? I'll be taking care of you, when the let you out." He said. I snapped my head to look at him. "What!" I exclaimed. He shook his head and stood up. "Amu, I'm sorry I did what I did, she meant nothing." He explained. "She obviously meant enough to fuck. Or do you just fuck girls because it's fun?" I asked, shivering at my voice. He flinched but I continued on. "Was our relationship just that to you? Fun? Did you enjoy making me think you loved me? Enjoy seeing me hurt when you through it back in my face? Mocking my every time you texted me while with that whore? Laughing at me every time I called you Fiance or Honey? Is that what are relationship really meant to you?" I asked, on the edge of tears, I took off the ring and swung it at him. It hit his chest and fell to the floor, making a deafening clinking sound when hit the floor. "Just go, I don't need you." He looked at me with an expression he never usually gave me, an angry look. He walked over to me I raised my hands to block my face and I noticed my left hand was encased in a cast, I moved my legs to find out my right leg was also encased in a cast. He used one hand to grab both my thin wrist and my thick encased one. He used the other to hold my cheeks roughly. Like a grandmother would do when scolding grand kids. "How dare you say that? After all we've gone through. I love you." He said. "Enough to fuck someone else? Oh you shouldn't love me that much!" I said sarcastically. I saw his eyes blaze with more anger, he let go of my face, and slapped me. I gasped. He turned around so I was looking at his back "I'll see you at your house. Or I could just not pay for all your bills, and go back to college. Speak now or forever hold your peace." I said nothing as he walked away. I was left alone to think of my deceased sister and no boyfriend life. I was truly alone.

**Ikuto Pov**

I couldn't actually believe I did that. I thought she would say 'Oh Ikuto, I love you, too.' and we could kiss. But I slapped her, she must hate me now, I even black mailed her with her bills. What made me so mad is that she thought I mocked her when I texted her back and laughed when she called me a nickname. Which I did only when my friends heard or saw it or the girl I was having sex with did. But I do love her. I only had sex with the girl because she reminded me of Amu, although she could never compare. But now it was too late, and she didn't have Ami anymore. She had no one to cry to about me and no one to cry to about Ami. No one that understood. And it was all my fault. This was what made me the most mad.

* * *

**Oh Snap, okay. Hope you enjoyed it, hopefully will post more soon! Making a new update schedule. Maybe first on the list. Review. Follow. And Favorite. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year from me to you. So didn't feel like doing the shout out's, so next chapter I will do all the Names. Sorry. But, in till then, thanks to people who Reviewed/Followed/and Favored. Let's keep it up! Now on to chapter 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Amu**

I only had a broken arm and a few cut's but other than I was barely hurt. I walked to the front door of the house but hesitated. He would be in there. Waiting for me, the hospital had already called him to warn him I was returning home. Ami isn't here to help me anymore. And now I didn't even have a boyfriend. I walked in and silently closed the door. I began to creep up the steps slowly as to not warn him I was here.

"Amu." I heard a voice say behind me. I slowly turned around and sighed. There he was, in a blue t-shirt, white jacket, and plaid black and white shorts.

"Ikuto." I acknowledged him and turned around to start my way up the stairs again. But someone grabbed my hand before I could. I turned around and almost died. There was the girl Ikuto had cheated on me with. In my house wearing my favorite sun dress, and Ikuto's class ring. I stared at her and the looked at Ikuto. He just stared at me. I looked back at her she was tall, and beautiful. She had pink hair like mine and pink eye's, and seemed really energetic.

"I'm Ran. I just wanted to make sure there are no hard feelings. I did know he was dating you. Also, I borrowed this dress from your closet." She said smiling.

"Where was it? And was it before or after you had a shower that you borrowed that dress?" She blushed.

"Where was what?"

"Where did you have sex?"

"Well we had sex in the bedroom up stairs. And it was after I showered." She said blushing. I looked up stairs. There was only one bedroom up there. Mine.

"I want both of you out of my house." I looked at her. "Don't worry I don't hate you. It's not your fault you're a whore." I snatched my hand away. "It's Ikuto's fault. Everything's his fault. Now get out both of you." I turned around. "Now I'll have to buy new sheets. Nasty fucks." I could feel the girl gaping at me. And Ikuto's glare.

"Amu, your bills? You'll go bankrupt. You won't be able to afford school, this house, your car, food. Ami's funeral." I could feel him smirk as I stopped. I thought for a second on how to get around this, but there was no way. It would be hard to pay for all that and Ami's funeral as I am now, but with hospital fees it would be entirely impossible. So I turned around dragging my luggage back down stairs with me.

"While I may want you both out, I can't alway's get what I want. Like an alive little sister or a loyal fiancé. So go ahead stay here, take the upstairs' room, and that dress. I'll take her room. So everyday I wake up, I can be painfully reminded of her death. The death that happened the night I went to see you, Ikuto, the death that only happened because you're a caniving, cheating, pig." and with that I went to her room in the back of the house.

I didn't go to sleep, in fact I stayed up all night. When it hit 5 A.M. I walked away from my computer that I had been on all night and put on a lime green and black striped jacket. Underneath I had a green Mountain Dew shirt on and jean shorts. I slipped on my black flip-flops, grabbed my bag and purse. Skipping breakfast, I left for school. My hair had been straightened but I hadn't bothered applying make up.

I walked into the old building known as Seiyo University. I usually arrived around 6:30, like the other's students did, but today I had arrived at 5:30. Most of the teachers weren't even here. I sat on the ground, back against the fence, in shrubs, behind trees, around the back of the school. The only reasons I hid myself so well was because I had never been seen crying and I wouldn't start to-day. I had my knees to my chest and head on top of them. Weeping. I thought of Ami. Her warm, gentle smile. Kind and loving personality. Her honey like eye's. And then thought of her cold and blue lips. Her stiff body. Her Lifeless eye's. More warm, salty tears ran down my face and spilled in to my mouth. I thought of running into Ikuto's arms for comfort, and cuddling with him all night and all day every day in till I felt better. And then I thought of him and Ran, and cried some more. I felt my eye's grow heavy and my head became to heavy. When I was shook out of my weird trance by a loud ring. I looked down at my phone. 6:50. It was time to go to class.

I entered Mr. Tsukiyomi's classroom. The fact he was my defiance's father wasn't the reason I chose this class. It's because he was teaching one of my favorite classes. Music. He greeted me with his usual happy self, "Hey Amu! How are you, darling? I hope Ikuto's been treating you ok- Wait why do you look like you've cried?" I looked at him, with his blue hair and eye's he reminded me so much of Ikuto. I could feel my eye's swelling I backed away slowly, turned around, and ran out. As I was running down the hall, I hit someone and went flying back. Midway through the air I felt the tears come out and some one grab my hand. It all happened like it was in slow motion. As I was pulled back up to see ruby eye's starring at me.

"Amu? Are you alright?"

"T-tadase, I-i have to go." I snatched my self from. I ran through the double doors, I passed a surprised Ikuto and Ran who had just been making out against the wall.

"Hey Amu where are you going?" I heard Ikuto ask, running to me as I slid into my truck. I turned on the truck and sped it out of the school. Hearing him holler at me to wait. I pulled up to the place I didn't want to go since the people at the hospital asked me to just go while I was there. The morgue.

I walked into the chilled room. Metal boxes lined the wall. And operating tables stood in the middle. The dim light flickering as me and the doctor walked towards Ami's box. Without hesitating, he unlocked it and pulled her out. Pulling back the white clothe that covered her face, I fell to my knees and covered my hands with my face. It hurt more than I ever thought it could. I felt like there was no reason to live. I laid down and curled up. My chest and arm began to hurt extremely. And I began to gasp for breath. The doctor ran to me and was trying to tell me something. But everything was hazy and he sounded so far away. Before I could try to say anything everything went black.

**Ikuto**

I woke up and saw Ran was already up and dressed sitting at Amu's old vanity doing her make up. "Come on Ikuto! We can't be late the first day!" I sighed and stood. Walking to the shower. As I took my long shower I thought of how Amu was. I got and did my morning routine. Finally when I was done, I walked down stair's and to Ami's room. Swinging open the door, I yelled. "Come on Amu get up!" I looked around to find she wasn't there. I sighed and began looking for her around the house but she was no where in sight.

"She must have already left." I heard Ran say walking from the kitchen, after also looking for her.

"Yeah."

We pulled up to the school and from across the parking lot I could see Amu's big truck. I felt relief flood through me. I grabbed Ran's hand and headed for the building. Everyone was piling in because it was 7. I heard a couple of boy's whistle at Ran and heard her giggle. While a may only be dating her because she reminds me of Amu, I still didn't like that. I pulled her up against the wall and furiously kissed her. The way Amu use get kissed when she purposely made me jealous because she loved getting kissed like that. I could feel Ran try to push me away. When I finally stopped I saw Amu run pass us and to her truck, crying. "Hey Amu where are you going?" I called out, but she ignored me. As I ran for her truck like I did the night she caught me with Ran she drove away. I shook my head. I made my way back to Ran and made our way to our first period class- my dads room.

"Ikuto! Why was Amu crying just then?" He immediately questioned.

"I don't know."

"Well you her fiance aren't you? Shouldn't you be worried?"

"Actually no, I'm his girl now! I'm Ran. Hi Mr. Tsukiyomi." He just starred at the hand that was reached out to him. And then looked at me.

"I didn't know your taste in women had change so.." he looked at her "horribly." Ran's mouth dropped to the floor. "Well then, have a seat." he finished the conversation.

Half way through his introduction, my phone began ringing. It was Amu's hospital.


End file.
